(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a computer system, and more particular, to a cabinet for storing rack mount computers.
(2) Description of Related Art
As information technology develops, it is more convenient for people to access information. However, following the convenience of accessing information, the issue “how to maintain information security” becomes more important.
For example, it is convenient for staff of a company to operate a computer host besides his seat. This convenience brings information risk to the company. The operator may forgetfully or even intentionally use or install improper software. The improper software may destroy the computer hosts, or even destroy the whole internet system. On the other hand, some software may be a tool for the staff to disclose confidential information out of the company without its permission.
Therefore, it is desirable to maintain information security for preventing information assets of a company from being improperly used or disclosed.